


[podfic] There's Only One Phoenix (and it's not me)

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Pepper Potts, Background Relationships, Character Study, F/M, Fire, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pepper-centric, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no rebirth waiting for you. (Iron Man 3 spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] There's Only One Phoenix (and it's not me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Only One Phoenix (it's not me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784746) by [claudiapriscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiapriscus/pseuds/claudiapriscus). 



> Thank you, Claudiapriscus, for your recording permission.

Title: There's Only One Phoenix (and it's not me)  
Length: 8:40  
File Size/Type: 4.31

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ga55a7bp0pwps32/There's_only_one_phoenix_\(and_it's_not_me\).mp3).

[Streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/ayon).


End file.
